There are prior art apparatuses for cutting a fabric or the like, especially for making corresponding pieces of clothing, that is, garments, apparel, or the like, the apparatuses having a respective supporting surface, in particular for supporting the material, and means for cutting the material on the supporting surface, in particular in the form of a respective blade for cutting the material on the supporting surface.
In the sector of cutting fabrics for garments in general, a problem particularly felt concerns the inability of these prior art machines to keep the fabric to be cut perfectly still during the cutting of the fabric, that is to say, more specifically, perfectly flat. Therefore, with the use of prior art cutting apparatuses, it is not possible to obtain pieces for corresponding items of clothing which have optimum and desired dimensions and workmanship.
More specifically, according to the prior art, suction means are normally used in order to keep the fabric adhering to the supporting surface, sucking the material onto the supporting surface, thanks also to the application of an outer layer of plastic film. However, this mode of adhesion of the fabric to the supporting surface results in a significant energy consumption and the use of excessive material for making the outer plastic film, without, however, being able to retain in an optimum or homogeneous fashion the material to be cut along the entire and corresponding surface, with the consequent achievement of pieces for garments which do not have optimum and desired dimensions and workmanship.
Alternatively, according to another prior art cutting technique, the material is retained by means of a pair of presser rollers which slide on the same material and between which there are corresponding cutting means.
However, also in this case, the retaining of the material on the respective supporting surface is not optimum.
The field also feels the need for an apparatus for processing, in particular for cutting a material, which allows an efficient cutting operation to be performed and which has a relatively low construction cost.